Fehler der Vergangenheit
by Toyo Malloy
Summary: Dies ist die Geschichte zweier Jungen mit bekannten Vätern. Sie verbindet ein geheimnisvolles Band das bis in ihre Vergangenheit reicht. Und in Snape-Manor werden einige dieser Geheinisse gelöst. JP(OC)/DM(OC) & SS/RL slash


Fehler der Vergangenheit  
  
*****  
  
by Toyo Malloy  
  
***  
  
Kapitel 1 Erlebnis einer Reise  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Es war das erste Mal für Jeremy, dass er in dem fahrenden Ritter fuhr und er fand es sehr aufregend. Er konnte sich kaum Sattsehen, wie der komplette Bus unbehelligt durch viel befahrene Straßen fuhr, wie ihm Ampeln, Litfasssäulen und Hydraten aus dem Weg sprangen, nur um wieder an ihren Platz zurückzukehren und, was er besonderes aufregend fand war, dass der Bus an einem Ort sein konnte und ganz uhrplötzlich an einem ganz anderen Ort auftauchte. Ebengerade hatten sie eine alte Hexe mit einem fransig aussehenden und Schiefsitzenden Geierhut in einem kleinen Dorf in Wales abgesetzt nur um nicht mal fünf Minuten später über eine Hauptstrasse in Cambridge zu holpern.  
  
Wenn Jeremy seinen Blick von den spannenden Geschehnissen am Fenster ablenken konnte nippte er an seinem Kakao, den der Schaffner ihm ausnahmsweise ausgegeben hatte und blätterte in seinem Buch für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er saß auf einem der Betten im fahrenden Ritter, ganz in eine Ecke gekuschelt, sein Buch auf den Knien aufgeschlagen.  
  
"Ich glaube wir sind bald da Hedwig!" sagte Jeremy aufmunternd zu seiner jungen weißen Schneeeule die ihm Käfig vor seinen Füssen saß und die Fahrt, als nicht gerade angenehm empfand. Die bernsteingelben Augen der Eule prüften seinen Blick und als der Bus mal wieder mehrere hundert Kilometer auf einmal übersprang, versteckte sie ihr Köpfchen wieder unter ihrem Flügel! Er musste über sich selbst lächeln. Er sprach immer noch Französisch, wenn er allein war. Er sprach beide Sprachen, Englisch und Französisch, fliesend und ohne Akzent.  
  
In dem Bus war es warm, er öffnete einige Knöpfe seines schwarzen Umhangs und fuhr sich dann mit der Hand durch die Haare, versuchte seinem schwarzen Schopf unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Doch seine ebenholzschwarzen Strähnen fielen ihm wieder über Stirn und Augen. Er seufzte. Seine grünen Augen fixierten wieder sein Buch.  
  
Eine zeitlang saß er einfach nur da und las in seinem Buch, während der fahrende Ritter weiter über die Strassen (oder auch nicht) Britanniens fuhr. Als Hedwig mit ihren Flügeln schlug sah er auf. Die Eule plusterte sich auf. Als Jeremy das sah lächelte er. Die weiße Schneeeule war ein Geschenk seiner Mutter, zu seinem ersten Geburtstag in Hogwarts gewesen. Er wusste noch genau wie er sich gefreut hat, als er Hedwig bekommen hatte. Er hat sie nach der Eule seines Vaters benannt, die seiner Mutter und ihm immer seine Briefe brachte.  
  
Sein Vater. Jeremy verbrachte viel Zeit in der Hogwarts -Bibliothek und las jedes Buch in dem sein Vater auch nur erwähnte wurde. Er liebte seinen Vater sehr! Nur er kannte ihn nicht besonders gut. Seine Eltern waren nie verheiratet gewesen. Soweit seine Mutter ihm erzählt hatte, hatten sie sich in Paris kennen gelernt und waren für kurze Zeit zusammen gewesen. Doch erst 3 Monate nach ihrer Trennung bemerkte seine Mutter, dass sie schwanger war. Sein Vater hatte sich sehr gefreut, erzählte ihm seine Muter immer.  
  
Es war immer üblich gewesen, dass sein Vater dreimal im Jahr für zwei Monate bei ihnen in Frankreich verbrachte. Er ist eine sehr wichtige Person und hat viel zu tun, sagte seine Mutter immer zu ihm, wenn er fragte warum Papa nicht immer da war. Es war ein schwerer Schlag für Beide gewesen, als sie von seinem Tod erfuhren. Er verlor seinen Vater kurz nach seinem sechsten Geburtstag.  
  
Jeremy hatte es immer sehr seltsam gefunden, dass seine Mutter ihn in Hogwarts einschrieb und nicht in Beauxbatons. Alle seine Freunde gingen nach Beauxbatons und alle Freundinnen seiner Mutter schickten ihre Kinder auch dort hin. Beauxbatons war die bekannteste Schule in Frankreich und war in ganz Europa, als eleganteste Schule bekannt.  
  
Eine Antwort darauf bekam Jeremy erst, als er seinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekam. Seine Mutter zeigte ihm einen Brief seines Vaters. Er war Teil seines Testamentes gewesen.  
  
Liebe Claire, ich hoffe, dass die Maßnahmen, die ich getroffen habe ausreichen um dir und Jeremy ein sorgenloses Leben zu ermöglichen. Mein Anwalt wird dir alle notwendigen Papiere zur Unterschrift vorlegen. Ich habe Jeremy zu meinem Alleinerben ernannt und dir ein Unterhaltszahlung zugeschrieben. Ich möchte dich noch um etwas bitten: Bitte schreib Jeremy in Hogwarts ein! Es bedeutet mir sehr viel, dass mein Sohn in diese Schule geht und unter den Professoren lernt, die mir alles beigebracht haben was ich weiß. Glaub mir, es wird ihm dort sehr gut gehen. Bleib bei unserer Abmachung, Jeremy nicht zu sagen wer ich wirklich bin, bis er in die Schule geht. Ich will, dass seine Kindheit unbeschwert ist.  
  
Ich hoffe du wirst ein schönes erfülltes Leben führen. Sag Jeremy, dass ich ihn liebe!  
  
Harry Potter  
  
Seine Mutter erzählte ihm die ganze Geschichte, wie sie ihr sein Vater erzählt hatte. Von seiner Vergangenheit, seiner Schulzeit, dem Kampf gegen Voldemort und dessen Fall. Sein Vater war wirklich Harry Potter gewesen.  
  
Nachdem Jeremy den Brief gelesen hatte, fasste er einen Entschluss. Er wollte wirklich der Sohn seines Vaters werden. Seine Mutter hatte nichts gegen seinen Entschluss und so wurde aus Jeremy Levien, Jeremy Levien Potter.  
  
Zwei Monate vor dem Schulanfang zogen Jeremy und seine Mutter nach England. Sie fanden ein nettes kleines Haus in einem kleinen Vorort von York.  
  
Als er dann endlich nach Hogwarts kam wurde es ihm erst richtig bewusst wie berühmt sein Vater gewesen war. Alle Augen der Lehrerschaft waren auf ihn gerichtet, als Professor Weasley (Hermine ist Professor für Verwandlung geworden) seinen Namen aufrief. Niemand schien von ihm gewusst zu haben. Von den Lehrern und alten Freunden seines Vaters erfuhr er viel von ihm. Er kam nach Griffindor, in das alte Haus seines Vaters. Und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn gewesen wäre.  
  
Der Schaffner trat vor sein Bett und Jeremy sah auf.  
  
"Junger Mann.", sagte der alte knochige Mann. Er trug eine alte Uniform, an der silberne Knöpfe glänzten. "Deine Haltstelle ist die nächste."  
  
Jeremy packte sein Buch in seinen Rucksack und schloss die Knöpfe seines Umhangs. Er schaute aus dem Fenster, der Bus holperte über eine alte Landstrasse und einige Bäume sprangen ihm aus dem Weg. Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und der Bus fuhr eine Auffahrt hoch und stoppte mit einem Ruck an einem großen Eisentor.  
  
"Snape -Manor!" rief der alte Schaffner laut aus. Mit einem quietschenden Geräusch ging die Tür neben dem Fahrer auf. Jeremy packe seinen Rucksack auf den Rücken, nahm Hedwigs Käfig und schlängelte sich dann an den Betten vorbei, hin zum Ausgang. Er lächelte den Busfahrer an und stieg dann ins Freie. Der Schaffner stellte seinen großen Hogwartskoffer neben ihm ab und verabschiedete sich mit einem Kopfnicken.  
  
"Dann mach's mal gut Kleiner.", war das letzte, dass er hörte bevor der Fahrende Ritter wieder die Auffahrt hinunterpolterte und mit einem Knall in der Dunkelheit verschwand.  
  
Jeremy sah sich um. Er stand vor einem großen, kunstvoll verzierten Eisentor, in dessen Mitte ein Wolf zu erkennen war. Die Auffahrt die zum Tor führte, verlor sich in einer kleinen Strasse, die in einem dunklen Waldstück verschwand. Von dem Tor aus, führte ein breiter Weg, der von Bäumen gesäumt war, eine Steigung hoch, bis hoch zum Herrenhaus, dass er vom Tor aus erkennen konnte. Es erinnerte ihn an Hogwarts, nur etwas kleiner.  
  
Jeremy seufzte. Hier seinen Koffer Hochzuschleppen, würde mühsam sein und seinen Zauberstab konnte er wegen den Richtlinien der Beschränkung der Zauberei Minderjähriger nicht benutzen.  
  
Er öffnete Hedwigs Käfig. Die Eule hopste, nun mit viel besserer Laune heraus und flog auf seine Schulter. Ihr Köpfchen schmiegte sich an seine Wange, Jeremy lächelte.  
  
"Scheint dir ja wieder besser zu gehen Hedwig.", lachte er, während er ein Stück Pergament und einen Federkiel aus einem Rucksack fischte. Er schrieb schnell einige Worte darauf: Bin gut angekommen Mutter. Sehen uns am 1ten September in Kingskross. Love Jeremy, dann packte er den Federkiel wieder weg und band ein Brief an Hedwigs Bein. "Bring den zu Mutter und komm dann wieder zurück." Hedwig nickte mit dem Köpfchen und flog davon.  
  
Jeremy sah seiner Eule hinterher, bevor er sich zu seinem Koffer herunterbeugte. Doch bevor er ihn anheben konnte, hörte er aus der Richtung der Tores ein Geräusch. PLOPP. Jeremy blickte auf eine kleine Gestalt die hinter dem Eisentor stand, eingewickelt eine alte Tischdecke.  
  
Die Hauselfe öffnete das große Eisentor ohne Mühe und trat ins Freie. Sie zögerte einige Sekunden und Jeremy konnte fühlen, wie er von oben bis unten gemustert wurde. Dann trat die Elfe an ihn heran verbeugte sich so tief, dass ihre Nasenspitze den Boden berührte und fragte dann in einer piepsigen Stimme:  
  
"Sie doch Jeremy Potter Sir sind, nicht wahr Sir?" Jeremy starrte immer noch erstaunt auf die Hauselfe. Er brachte kein Wort über die Lippen sondern nickte nur mit dem Kopf. "Ahh. Kimy froh sein, dass Jeremy Potter Sir endlich hier ist. Kimy hat am Fenster gewartet, bis sie euch sehen konnte." Kimy verbeugte sich abermals tief. "Kimy wird euch helfen und den Koffer für euch tragen Sir."  
  
"Der ist aber garantiert zu schwer für dich. Mach dir keine Umstände, ich werde ihn schon heil da hoch bekommen." Sagte Jeremy freundlich und lächelte die Hauselfe an, während er sich wieder zu seinem Koffer hinunterbückte.  
  
Kimy stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus und stellte sich entschlossen zwischen Jeremy und seinen Koffer. "Nein, Sir, Nein. Kimy hier um ihn zu tragen. Kimy folgsame und fleißige Hauselfe ist. Master Snape sie beauftragt sich darum zu kümmern. Kimy immer gewissenhaft die Befehle von Master Snape ausführt!!" Sie nickte mehrmals mit dem Kopf, dann wand sie sich dem Koffer zu, schippte mit den Fingern und der Koffer begann zu schweben. "Jeremy Potter Sir, folgen sie Kimy bitte."  
  
Sie öffnete wieder das Tor, dann nahm sie Jeremy den Eulenkäfig aus der Hand, winkte ihm ihr zu folgen und ging, den Koffer hinter sich schwebend den Weg hinauf. Jeremy folgte. Das Eisentor schloss sich von selbst. Er war erstaunt, das Snape ihm eine Hauselfe geschickt hatte um ihm zu helfen. Es hätte ihm ähnlich gesehen, ihn den Koffer den ganzen Weg schleppen zu lassen. Vielleicht hat aber auch Remus Lupin auf ihn eingeredet, nett zu Jeremy zu sein, die Zeit lang in der er hier sein würde.  
  
Remus Lupin war sein Lieblingslehrer und eine Art Onkel für ihn. Remus kümmerte sich immer ganz besonders um ihn. Er war der alte Schulkamerad seines Großvaters gewesen und hatte auch seinen Vater unterrichtet. Er liebte es bei Remus in den Kerkern zu sitzen und sich bei einer Tasse heißer Schokolade, Geschichten über seinen Großvater und seinen Vater anzuhören. Obwohl er sich manchmal komisch fühlte, weil Snape in dem Sessel neben Remus saß und ihm ab und an komische Blicke zuwarf.  
  
Es war allgemein bekannt das Remus und Snape ein Leibespaar waren. Sie teilten sich eine Unterkunft in Hogwarts. Zwar zeigten sie nie sehr engen Kontakt in der Öffentlichkeit, aber wer die kleinen Zeichen deuten konnte, sah es sofort. Privat waren die beiden sehr verbunden. Remus hielt fast immer Snape's Hand, wenn er mit Jeremy sprach und Snape strich Remus manchmal die Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, wenn sie redeten und sie kümmerten sich umeinander wie es nur Leibende taten.  
  
Jeremy war erstaunt, aber auch beängstigt gewesen, dass hinter Snape's kalter, tückischer Maske anscheinend ein warmherziger Mensch steckte.  
  
Die Stimme der Hauselfe riss Jeremy aus seinen Gedanken. "Was hast du gesagt?" fragte er nach.  
  
"Kimy sagte, das Master Demian sich schon sehr auf ihren Besuch gefreut hat. Kimy es liebt, wenn alle ihre Master glücklich sind!" Jeremy wurde leicht rot. Also freute sich Demian schon auf seinen Besuch.  
  
Demian.  
  
Demian war der Grund warum Jeremy überhaupt hier war und allein der Gedanke an ihn ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen.  
  
Lucius Demian Malfoy war das schönste was Jeremy in seinem Leben gesehen hatte. Die kinnlangen weißblonden Haare, die warmen graublauen Augen, das engelgleiche Gesicht, die grazilen Bewegungen eines Tänzer, die aristokratische Haltung, seine Intelligenz und seine messerscharfe Zunge, waren nur wenige der Dinge die ihn an Demian anzogen. Dieser Junge war durch und durch ein Slytherin, gerissen und kühn. Jeremy hatte sich auf den ersten Blick verliebt.  
  
Er hatte Demian schon auf dem Bahnhof Kingkross kennen gelernt und sie waren im selben Abteil nach Hogwarts gefahren. Sie wurden zwar in verschiedene und auch noch rivalisierende Häuser gewählt, aber das schien ihrer neuen Freundschaft nicht im Weg zu stehen. Nach einiger Zeit, akzeptierten alle ihre ungewöhnliche Freundschaft.  
  
Es war im dritten Jahr gewesen, in dem sich Jeremy seinen Gefühlen zu Demian richtig bewusst geworden war. Doch er hatte vor sie für sich zu behalten, denn um nichts auf der Welt wollte er seine Freundschaft zu dem Slytherin gefährden. Erst über ein Jahr später, nach den Weihnachtsferien im vierten Jahr, kam ein Moment von dem Jeremy nur geträumt hatte.  
  
Seine Mutter war zur Pflege seiner Großmutter nach Frankreich gefahren und sie hatte ihn gebeten in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Seine Großmutter litt ganz schlimm an den Masern, eine Kinderkrankheit die Jeremy nie gehabt hatte und seine Mutter hatte Angst vor einer Ansteckung. So verbrachte Jeremy die Ferien allein und schlug seine Zeit mit Lernen und Quidditch spielen tot.  
  
An dem Tag, an dem die Schüler wieder nach Hogwarts kamen, verbrachte Jeremy fast die ganze Zeit in der großen Halle mit seinem Buch für Zaubertränke als Gesellschaft. Plötzlich waren die Türen der großen Halle aufgeflogen und Jeremy blickte auf einen abgehetzten Demian, der noch immer seinen Reiseumhang trug. Eigentlich war es noch viel zu früh für die Schüler um anzukommen und Jeremy hatte sich gefragt, warum Demian schon hier war und er bekam die Antwort prompt serviert.  
  
Demian durchquerte mit großen Schritten die Halle, während Jeremy aufstand. Er lächelte Demian an und streckte ihm zur Begrüßung die Hand hin, doch Demian nahm sie nicht. Stattdessen, schlang er seine Arme um Jeremy Hals, drückte sich fest an ihn und flüsterte:  
  
"Ich hab dich so vermist!" Dann hatte er ihn geküsst. Dies, war der glücklichste Augenblick in Jeremys Leben gewesen. Er hatte Demian liebevoll umarmte und ihm dann ins Ohr geflüstert: "Du hast mir auch gefehlt!"  
  
Jeremy wusste, dass die meisten glaubten, sie befänden sich nur in einer Phase ihrer doch recht außergewöhnlichen Freundschaft und sie würden wieder zur Vernunft kommen, wenn sie älter würden, aber Jeremy konnte fühlen, dass es nicht so war!! Er fühlte es ganz tief in seinem Herzen, wie eine verborgene Kraft die ihm sagte, dass was er fühlte war nichts anderes, als die Wahrheit. Und er war sich sicher Demian fühlte dasselbe. Das klang zwar in den Ohren der Erwachsenen, besonderes in denen seiner Mutter und seiner Großmutter, immer noch sehr verrückt, aber Jeremy hatte sich jetzt schon darauf eingestellt sein ganzes Leben an Demians Seite zu verbringen. Dort war der Ort wo er hingehörte.  
  
Als Jeremy und die Hauselfe Kimy vor dem Eingangstor ankamen versank die Sonne schon hinter dem Wald und tauchte die grünen Wipfel der Bäume in abendliches Rot. Rot und Grün. Griffindor und Slytherin . Jeremy musste lächeln. Kimy öffnete ihm die Tür und führte ihn in die Eingangshalle des Herrenhauses.  
  
Eine andere Hauselfe erschien neben ihm, verbeugte sich und begann ihm den Rucksack und seinen Umhang abzunehmen. Kimy griff sich den Rucksack und legte ihn neben seinen Koffer ab. Der andere Elf legte seinen Umhang zusammen und verschwand.  
  
Jeremy blickte sich um. In der Eingangshalle brannten viele Kerzen an mächtigen, verzierten Kerzenständern. Der Raum vermittelte unbewusst etwas Bedrohliches und passt sehr zur Vorstellung die fast jeder Schüler von Severus Snape hatte. Der große Teppich war in grünen Tönen gehalten und dämpfte jedes Geräusch von Schritten. Noch bevor sich Jeremy ein Gesamteinblick verschaffen konnte, räusperte sich die Hauselfe neben ihm.  
  
"Jeremy Potter Sir, Kimy wird ihr Sachen in ihr Zimmer tragen und dann ihren Masters bescheid sagen, dass Jeremy Potter Sir angekommen ist. Bitte habt etwas Geduld." Jeremy winkte ab und einen Augenblick später, nach dem sich Kimy wieder tief vor ihm verbeugt hatte, verschwand die Hauselfe mitsamt seinem Koffer, dem Rucksack und dem Eulenkäfig aus der Eingangshalle.  
  
Als Jeremy wieder allein in der Eingangshalle stand, schweiften seine Blicke erneut durch diesen Raum. Links von ihm erhob sich eine große zweiflüglige Tür aus dunklem Holz, die geschlossen war und er wurde neugierig; was sich wohl dahinter befinden würde? Rechts von ihm befand sich ebenfalls eine Tür, so groß und alt wie die andere, doch diese war geöffnet und gab den Blick frei auf ein gemütlich eingerichtetes großes Zimmer. In dem Zimmer befand sich ein großer, steinerner Kamin, indem ein magisches Feuer brannte. Die lodernden, grünen Flammen erhellten den Raum in einem angenehmen Licht. Vor dem Kamin lag ein altes Bärenfell und ein kleiner Tisch, im Halbkreis darum standen vier große Sessel, wobei zwei von ihnen sehr dicht beieinander standen.  
  
Jeremys Blicke wendeten sich wieder der Einganshalle zu und wanderten hin zur großen Treppe. Auf zwei Pfeilern am Anfang der Treppe saßen zwei steinerne Wölfe und schienen ihn aufmerksam anzublicken. Jeremy folgte mit seinen Augen der Treppe, bis sie sich nach einiger Zeit teilte und recht und links von einem großen Wandgemälde weiterstieg.  
  
Das Gemälde fesselte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es zeigte eine Landschaft mit Feldern und dunklem Wald. Der Himmel war in dunklem Blau gehalten, weiße und graue Wollen stachen aus dem Blau hervor und über allem thronte groß und geheimnisvoll der Vollmond. Die Wipfel der Bäume bewegten sich leicht mit dem Wind und ein Rudel Wölfe erschien am Rande eines Waldstückes. Die Tiere liefen über ein Stück des Feldes und verschwanden in einem anderen Teil des Waldes.  
  
Das Tor, das Gemälde, die Pfeiler, von überall schienen ihn Wolfsaugen anzusehen. Als Jeremy sich umdrehte und in Richtung des Eingangstores sah, bemerkte er das Familiewappen der Snapes, dass über dem Torbogen hing. Ein Wolf! Jeremy fand es ironisch, dass der Wolf das Wappentier der Familie Snape war. So passte es geradezu perfekt, dass Severus Snapes Lebensgefährte und Ehepartner Remus Lupin ein Werwolf war.  
  
Demian hatte ihm erzählt, dass die beiden, Severus Snape und Remus Lupin, schon seit dem er denken kann ein Paar waren. Die beiden Männer waren Demians Familie, seine Väter. Demians richtiger Vater, Draco Malfoy, lebte leider nicht mehr. Geboren und aufgewachsen in der Dunklen Zeit, lebte Draco Malfoy das Leben eines Spions, hinter der Maske des Bösen. Schmerzen und Verlust hatte Demians Vater zu dem gemacht, was er geworden war: ein trauriger, gebrochener Mann. Er kümmert sich rührend um Demian, als dessen Mutter bei seiner Geburt starb, doch das Leben hatte ihn zu sehr gezeichnet und er brachte sich kurz vor Demians sechsten Geburtstag um. Er hinterließ seinem Sohn einen bekannten Namen, unermesslichen Reichtum und große Verantwortung, aber Demian wollte seinen Vater nicht enttäuschen und war immer stark und tapfer gewesen.  
  
Draco Malfoy übergab seinem Patenonkel und dessen Gefährten die Vormundschaft über seinen Sohn und hier bei den beiden fand Demian Geborgenheit, Liebe und eine neue Familie. Und dafür liebte er die Beiden sehr.  
  
Jeremys Herz begann bei dem Gedanken an Demian wieder schneller zu schlagen. Er vermisste ihn und er wollte wissen ob die Hauselfe seinem Freund schon über seine Ankunft informiert hatte?  
  
Er hatte den Gedanken gerade zu ende gedacht, sein Blick war immer noch auf das Familiewappen gerichtet, als er laute schnelle Schritte hinter sich hörte. Er drehte sich zur Treppe um und neben dem Bild erschien die schlanke Gestalt Demians; außer Atem stützte er sich auf seine Knie. Dann trafen sich ihre Augen und die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Strumgrau vermischte sich mit Smaragdgrün.  
  
"Hallo Jeremy." Sagte Demian, als er langsam die Stufen hinab stieg.  
  
"Hallo Demian." Alle Sorgen und trüben Gedanken waren wie weggeblasen, als sie sich nach den Wochen der Trennung wieder in die Arme schlossen.  
  
*****  
  
tbc.  
  
Diese Geschichte entstand auf einem kleinen Blatt in meinem chinesisch Literaturkurs. Was haltet ihr davon, bitte schreibt mir reviews. BITTE!!!^^ 


End file.
